Something Beyond Friendship
by Vanidades
Summary: What is friendship at the eyes of an idiot pink haired singer? What does it feel for his best pal? What exactly is friendship? What do both of them feel? A little bit of randomness here!


Me: Whoa! I'm here once again!

Shu: You've being writing a lot lately, May.

Yuki: She should get a life.

Me: You too! I mean, you're always writing cheesy novels everyday.

Yuki: At least I don't write crap.

Tatsuha's disclaimer: She doesn't own us, she's just borrowing us, ok?

* * *

_**Shu's notes: **May's gonna attempt as hard as she can, to make this a friendship ficcy. Since there's a really nice author among these readers that is saddened by the lack of friendship fics this is going to be dedicated to her. This fic symbolizes what her friendship means to May even though they are VERY far apart. The fic was inspired by the song **'Passion After the battle' **sang by no other than the goddess **'Hikaru Utada' **herself. I hope she likes it! And please forgive May for the lack of brain and the present randomness. But this is going to be just a friendship fic! Hope you all like it!

* * *

_

**Something Beyond Friendship**

* * *

_¤º¤Dedicated to a very special person in my life, without her, life wouldn't be so colorful. This is for you Dear Big Sis! Wherever you are, my heart is going to be always by your side.¤º¤

* * *

_

The skies of Okinawa were full of divine things, covered by a blanket of stars and moonlight.

The scene at the park was so quiet and peaceful, nothing could be heard, just the wind singing it's endless song and dancing around like a little child when you play some music.

Bad Luck was out on a tour and Shuichi was taking a walk with his loyal friend… Hiroshi Nakano.

Shuichi didn't spoke a word; he wasn't feeling well due that he had to leave Yuki at Tokyo because of the tour.

Hiro didn't like when Shuichi turned out to be this down. It felt like he was walking besides a muted person. He missed the sound of his voice, that cheerful and annoying voice that would left anyone deaf because of it's whining. So Hiro, being… well… Hiro, decided to take Shuichi for a walk.

They came to stop at a park on Okinawa, it was known because of the beauty it held, and the peaceful nights that some friends, lovers and even families got by just looking at the scenario.

"Hey, Shu. Want me to buy a drink or an ice cream?" Hiro asked as he smiled down at the pink fluff ball.

"Anything will do fine, Hiro… Thanks." Shuichi said delivering a weak smile to his companion.

"Come on, Shu! Cheer up man! It's not like you to be this gloomy." Hiro said stopping and sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah… think so. But I just can't help it. I miss Yuki so badly!" Shuichi said as tears made their way to his eyes.

"You're such a pain. I mean… it's not like it's gonna be forever, you know? Just two more days and you'll be back to him in no time." Hiro said stretching his arms as Shuichi sat down besides him. "At least you get to see him. To see Ayaka, I have to pray Buddha for a miracle or something." He said smiling.

Shuichi blinked and saw how Hiro was smiling. He blinked again and cocked his head at his friend.

"How come that you're so relaxed about that?" Shuichi asked washing those diamonds like tears out of his amethysts eyes.

"Because… I know I'll get to see her. Some day. I like calling her and all that, but I sure pray that one day we could be together… for sure." He said looking at Shuichi.

"I really admire you, Hiro…" Shuichi said pocking at his fingers.

"Really? How come?" he asked smiling down at Shuichi.

"Well… you never get as depressed as I get when it comes to Ayaka. I would like to be as strong as you are in this stuff…" Shuichi finished grinning to his friend.

"Well… That's not it Shu. You know? I use to get depressed, but when I came to think of the things that are happening… everything seems different."

"Really?" Shuichi asked, just as a child would ask to his parents when he's asked to open his Christmas present.

"Really." Hiro said smiling and placing a hand atop of Shuichi's head. "Because… when I come to think of all… everything seems lightly… like I should not worry to see her… because sooner or later… I'll get to see her. We bid a farewell but not a good-bye and as long as that happens, I have a promise to fulfill, so I **KNOW** I'll get to see her." Hiro finished standing up and taking his hands to his pockets.

"OHH! Romance!" Shuichi said starting to be the same annoying thing he used to.

"That's not romance you dumbass… That's love." Hiro said smiling and patting at Shuichi's head. "And don't come bullshitting me about that. You're far worse than me." Hiro said chuckling.

"Screw you." Shuichi said with a gloomy face but suddenly he grinned at his friend and hugged him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Hiro asked a bit annoyed because of the hug that Shuichi was giving him. Well… not really because of the hug… it was because his grip was so tight that Hiro felt as if he was about to faint.

"Ahh… nothing, Hiro! Just nothing! I'm just so happy!" Shuichi said breaking the bone crushing hug and starting to walk humming 'The Rage Beat' as he made his way and Hiro followed close behind.

"Hey, Shu. When we get to the hotel… be sure to call Mr. Yuki and tell him how much you miss him… I'm sure he'll reply to you." Hiro said as Shuichi just nodded and stopped. "What now?" he asked quirking a brow.

"Oh nothing! Let's keep going! I have something important to tell you Hiro! Just keep running, just keep running!" He said running on the sidewalk.

"**HEY! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE WATCHING TOO MUCH FINDING NEMO!"** Hiro yelled as he started to run after Shuichi.

After some minutes of random runnin and yelling from Hiro, they were finally at the hotel's entrance.

"You idiot…" Hiro said huffing like an asthmatic little child that had passed the worst time of his life running in a marathon.

"I can't believe I beat you! You're such a loser!" Shuichi said sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

"Don't fight paws with brains." Hiro said standing up straight and quirking a brow at Shuichi. "So… what did you wanted to tell me?" Hiro asked as a lot of people walked passing them by.

"I just want the whole world to know… **HOW SPECIAL YOU ARE TO ME, HIROOOOOO!"** Shuichi screamed to the top of his lungs as all the people just stared at him. **"I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH MY DEAR FRIEND! YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"** he blushed and then continued as his friend looked at him VERY confused. "Well… you're the second best thing that has happened to me since Yuki… but you were first!" He yelled hugging his friend.

"Are you nuts!" Hiro asked trying to pry off his friend.

"Nope! That's the beauty of nature!" Shuichi said smiling and giggling.

"Right, I love you too Shu… And you mean a lot to me. You're like my lil brother." Hiro said smiling.

"Really?" Shuichi asked and smiled even more.

"Really." Hiro said getting impatient and prying Shuichi off him. "But… could you please… get off me now? You…" Hiro paused looking for a reason to get Shuichi off him. "Have to call Mr. Yuki!" Hiro said as Shuichi broke the hug.

"That's right! I have to tell him how much I love him and miss him! And how much you mean to me my dear friend!" He yelled running towards the elevator as Hiro let out a deep sigh.

"I just hope that our friendship can last forever…" Hiro said smiling and going to the elevator as Shuichi waved to him.

* * *

'_**How far can a man go when he is bound by friendship?'**_

_**Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * *

**_

(A/N): 1,139 words length and I still can't come up with the right combination of words to describe how I feel about her! I think it's more than a friendship, what bound us together… I think it's some kind of sisterly love what bound us! I just got this idea while drinking a cup of coffee and reading her invitation to the biggest wedding ever, in the Gravitation Realm. Yeah… that's her! The one girl that knows how to make me smile with our random chats. I really hope you all liked it, specially her! As for Deji… Thanx for everything and may God bless you! I really love the two of you like sisters! And let's not forget Hikari-kun! You along with Cia and these two are the best! Well… now, all of you, please leave a review!

* * *

Yuki: Crap! 

Me: What's gotten into you?

Yuki: You? Maybe that's what's gotten into me.

Me: I knew that deep inside you loved me too… -huggles-

Yuki: Right… get off!


End file.
